Talk:Guild
Leader and P2P (Princess-reoko)- im not a member and i still have mt guild you dont lose your guild if u are not a member any more u still get to keep it (reokos-army) is mine,honestly u wont loose anything u just wont beable to use all your p2p items and if u have a pet or any monsters they will die unless u sell them or put them in a bank. I have heard of cases where the leader's membership has run out and the guild deleted as a result. I do not know the exact details, but can anyone give some information in this area?--Bagel Deadly-Bagel (Talk) 09:21, 7 December 2006 (UTC) This is false. He gets to keep his guild Tarquin-Mitzi 13:43, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Guild Experience Quoth the official IRC channel: Someone told me that only 1/10 of the XP you actually donate goes to the guild. The rest is just lost. I don't know if that's accurate. in fact this is 1/your level that is given to guild Guild Exp I have done a couple of experiments and have found that it is indeed 1/10 of the total experience that you donate to the guild. For instance, if you gain about 1000 exp and donate about 10% of it, the guild will only get 10% of that 10%, meaning it will get only 1% of your exp, whilst you lose 10% of it. : Not exactly true. I did an experiment, too. guild level=12, my level=58; percentage donated:90% (for the experiment). Fought a mob I would usually expect to get app. 20,000 exp from. Actually, I received 2794, although this mob was definitely not worth 27940 exp (of which 2794 would be 10%). The guild received 754, which clearly is not 1% of 27940, nor of 20,000. It's also not 81% (90% x 90%), and not 9% (90% x 10%), which would be 2514. Thus, the situation is more complex. --84.146.166.227 18:35, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::The reason why is more complex can be found on Experience under "Experience Awarded From Monsters" and you will see that there is a base experience given by the monster, Guild experience is affected by your guild tax and your level, and that your own experience is affected by your guild tax and your wisdom base/gear.--Cizagna (Talk) 17:34, 1 November 2006 (UTC) How do you leave a guild? How do you leave a guild that you are a member of? Can you cancell membership on your own, or do you have to ask guild master or some high-ranking member of the guild to remove your name? --61.202.38.228 23:35, 24 June 2006 (UTC) : Any guild member can go to the Guild panel, click the Members tab, and click the X icon next to their name, regardless of their rights in the guild. --TaviRider 20:27, 5 July 2006 (UTC) Leaving a Guild *Whoever did this section must have had some bad experiences in the past but i agree.. don't try to take people from the guild with you they're in the guild for a reason so leave them be* Avatar Shapes You have the different avatar designs posted, but i think you should post the different possible shield shapes too... it may help with someones selection before hand. Changing Leader Anyone out there care to explain to me how to transfer leadership to another member? Thx. --GroundZzero 18:50, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Inviting people not in area How do you invite people who are not in your area? --Zuh-K 18:42, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Nevermind, I figured it out. Just add the person as a friend, then click on her name and the option to "Invite to join guild" will appear. --Zuh-K 18:52, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :you can now also click on the their name in the chat box and click the option invite to join guild ~ Didodeman 04:10, 12 April 2007 (UTC) questions can you change the name of the guild? is there a special spot where guild money/items are put for the paddoc? can guilds buy houses instead of paddocs?